prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoot with Ted DiBiase, Sr.
Shoot with Ted DiBiase, Sr. is a Shoot DVD put out by RF Video. It was released in 2009. Description What is it like to sit down with one of sports entertainment's richest athletes? RF Video will offer you that opportunity with our newest release. RF Video was given exclusive access past the guard dogs, security, and secret doors to the exclusive estate of the Million Dollar Man, Ted Dibiase. Ted Dibiase opens up the doors of his life, career, and the wrestling business like never before, exclusively for RF Video. RF Video sat down with Ted years ago for one of our most talked about interviews. In addition to his rich wrestling history, Ted was one of the most honest interviewees in Shoot Interview history. Ted picks up right where we left off and is an open book about the last several years of his career, his life, his family, and the state of the wrestling business. Ted Dibiase continues the RF Video series of interviews with former WWE office personnel. Dibiase is one of a very few individuals to have seen all sid es of pro wrestling's most mythical figure, Vince McMahon. Ted has worked for Vince as a top wrestler, an agent, and a writer. Ted opens up about all sides of the pro wrestling kingpin during this shoot interview. You will hear things about Vince that you have never heard before, from a guy who has seen it all. Ted is also a member of one of pro wrestling's legendary families. Not many families can continue three generations of pro wrestling superstars. Ted's son currently one of pro wrestling's biggest stars in the WWE. How did Ted prepare his son for fame in the WWE? How did Ted come to grips with the decision of his son to enter the business that has brought him both success and failure? Ted talks about the daily influence and the struggles as a father and former wrestler with his son's new career and newfound success. Ted Dibiase is universally regarded as one of the greatest workers of all-time. Ted opens up his playbook of psychology in what should be required viewing for all pro wrestlers. Ted breaks down the merits of being a g reat heel, what got him over, what advice he gives to young talent, the simplicity in throwing a good punch, good heat vs. bad heat, and of course one of Ted's trademark talents, cutting a great promo. Ted conducts a pro wrestling clinic caught for the first-time on camera exclusively for RF Video. Ted also reflects on his career, his opponents, his greatest matches, his past territories, and traveling experiences. You will hear fresh stories from the Million Dollar Man and the man who almost became NWA and WWF champion. Ted holds nothing back when offering opinions on his peers including; Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, and more. Ted offers his opinions on why his great rival Randy Savage is not in the WWE Hall of Fame. Teds comments on Savage and Hart are comments that shouldn't be missed by fans of their great era of wrestling. Ted also takes us backstage at a SmackDown taping and brings us into the life of a creator and agent in the WWE. What is it like to work with wrestling's biggest stars at an office level? Is there a disconnect between Ted's generation and the new generation of WWE stars? How hard is it to see an idea come to fruition? What is it like to give direction to Randy Orton, The Rock, Steve Austin, Triple H, and Chris Jericho? Ted walks us through the process with some great anecdotes to boot. This was truly one of the most informative interviews that RF Video has ever conducted. Our journey into the mind of one of wrestling's smartest men is both entertaining and enriching. From second generation to wrestler, to WrestleMania, to the office, to Christ, and to his son's corner, Ted tells it all in front of the RF Video cameras. In these dire economic times, there is one stock that can never count out in sports entertainment. That is the stock of Ted Dibiase, as RF Video is proud to present the second in our shoot interview series with the Million Dollar Man, Ted Dibiase. *What were you doing before you started working for the WWE as a writer a few years back *How involved were you with your sons training *Did you miss the business *What was the hardest thing about being away from the business *Were you ever tempted with another run or special appearance *Did you do any kind of road agent work *What is Vince like to work with on this level *How has he changed *Do you still get the Million Dollar Man perks on the road *What was your biggest misconception of what a writer does *Who did you like and dislike as road agents *How does the talent respond to criticism *Have you ever had anyone flat out disrespect you when you gave them feedback *Is it hard to be impartial *Is it hard to stay true to your faith back on the road *How receptive is Vince to ideas *What idea or angle are you most proud of since taking the job *Did it bother you when SmackDown was considered a B show *Thoughts on working with Paul Heyman in creative *Thoughts on working with Michael Hayes *How did you wind up inducting Sherri *Memories of Sherri *When you do something for television, what is different about what is entailed now as opposed to your era *Could a Bill Watts or Ole Anderson be successful in this era *Was it difficult dealing with your release *Why do you think it happened *Experiences working with: :*Steve Austin :*Randy Orton :*John Cena :*Chris Jericho :*Kurt Angle :*JBL :*Shawn Michaels :*Triple H *Do you think Triple H has too much power there *How did you get your son involved *How do you think he is doing so far *How much fun was it being a part of his introduction *Are you surprised at the longevity of the Million Dollar Man character *Chris Jericho was recently attacked by a mob of fans. Can you talk about some scary fan incidents when you were a heel *Thoughts on how things have turned out for Hulk Hogan *Thoughts on how things turned out for Ric Flair *What makes someone a good heel *What makes someone a good babyface *What basic psychology if any is missing from today's wrestling *Can wrestling survive without a territory system *Thoughts on scripted promos *Did you give your son promo advice *Is it hard to book a finish nobody has seen in 2009 *Who do you think was the best finish man *When you see guys on the indys, what do you look for in recommending them to the WWE *Can a guy work his way up today from the indys to the WWE *What makes a good commentator *What s the biggest misco nception about the wrestling business *Do the younger guys get it today *Thoughts on Bill Watts going into the Hall of Fame *Are you ever leery about a wrestler when he comes to you for religious advice *If you were going to design a program to mold a wrestler, how would you do it Can TNA compete with Vince *Why do you think Randy Savage hasn't gone into the Hall of Fame *Is drugs still a problem in wrestling *Is it hard to sit back and watch your son without being overprotective and wanting him to avoid your mistakes *Is there a story in particular that has broken your heart at the conventions when you see old peers *Thoughts on the Wrestler *How hard is it to work for the WWE after being so opinionated about their direction *What set Steve Austin apart when you managed him *Can a male manager get over today *Can 60 minute draws work today *What would you say are the advantages that guys who came through territories like yourself have over guys who break into the business now *Did you struggle with your son when he said he wanted to become a wrestler *Do you still hear from Virgil *Whats the biggest misconception about Vince *Thoughts on Shane and Stephanie *Thoughts on your son selling for Shane *How important is a good gimmick *Great road stories *Is it hard to separate yourself from office and talent when you go on the road *Who from WCW are you surprised didn0t make a successful transition to the WWE and vice versa *What are the benefits of wrestling overseas like your son *How surprised were you by the Chris Benoit tragedy *Did you and your son have any discussions on it *Ultimate Warrior pops up in the news every so often. Your thoughts. *Who surprised you the most when he or she came to you and asked for religious advice *Thoughts on hardcore matches *Howd you develop the laugh *Do you think that kind of a thing is missing today External links *Website Category:DVD releases Category:Shoot interviews